She's Only Evil
by Meeshi
Summary: Serena died over 5 years ago. Her body, unlike the one she knew, was hard and cold. Her heart closed over. She survived feeding off the blood of others. She had forgotten her past life and embraced her new one. Until the day her eyes fell onto his.
1. Chapter 1

**She's Only Evil.**

Serena died over 5 years ago. Her body, unlike the one she knew, was hard and cold. Her heart closed over.

She survived feeding off the blood of others. She had forgotten her past life and embraced her new one.

Until the day her eyes fell onto his.

**Prologue.**

Serena felt the power flow through her as she transformed, not knowing this would be the last time. She raced, the thorns and branches of the forest around her whipping at her bare legs and arms, cutting, little whelps of blood dripped down her skin. She ignored the sting of the nettles around her anckles and focused on getting to the battle area. She was going to be there first, she was sure of it. To show Raye and everyone that she could manage just fine on her own. She was sick to the bone of them always whining at her, telling her about her incompitence. She frowned as she remembered their harsh voices after the last Yoama battle.

_"Sailor moon!" Serena turned, smiling broadly as she had just finshed of the monster infront of her. Her smile faltered as she saw Sailor Mercury laying on the floor, a deep gash on her leg, Sailor Mars kneeling next to her. Serena ran over, her face full of her concern._

_"Sailor Mercury!! Are you alright?" She asked feeling rather stupid since it was obvious she wasn't. Mars shot her a nasty glare and stared back at the leg, wrapping a piece of her skirt around it._

_"She would be if you had arrived when we needed you!" She hissed through her teeth. Her words were harsh and cold, hate dripping from her voice. Serena pulled back her outstretch arm and looked at Mercury, asking if she felt the same way. Mercury avoided her gaze, her voice just above a whisper._

_"She is right Sailor Moon. You don't focus enough on our mission. I...I'm starting to question if you should be the leader of the senshi..." She finshed quietly. Her voice held no level of uncertainty. Serena stepped back away from the two of them, looking towards Sailor Venus. She was her closest friend, the one who knew her the most, she had to understand that she was focused. Didn't she? Venus made sure her eyes were off to the distance, not looking at anyone. Serena nodded, her throat closing in a tight knot as she fought back the onslought of tears. Taking another step back she shot a look at them for one last time._

_"I..I understand, you don't want me. I'll go. Goodbye, my friends." Turning she ran past Venus and past Tuxedo mask not even looking at him. Not at him. She could bear this pain, if she had to, of loosing her best friends, her warriors. But she wouldn't _survive _it if he hated her too. She ran blindly ignoring everything, the gasps of people of seeing her. Not from the fact she was bearly breathing from the tears, but from seeing Sailor Moon. Leaning against the wall she struggled to take in the air, every breath leeking back out in a sob. Rolling along the wall she fell into the alley next to her. Dragging her feet up to her chest she burried her face into her arms and cried away the pain of loosing all she loved, all she cared for. _

_She heard footsteps near her. She didn't look up, she didn't have the energy to move._

_"Sailor Moon?" This voice was soft, uncertain and very familiar. She looked up, her eyes just peeking over her arm. Tuxedo Mask was kneeling infront of her, his face a careful mask. Her heart shattered. Of course he would come here, uncaring. He never showed he felt anything towards her. For all she knew he was fed up of sweeping in and saving her from certain death. Looking back down she hugged herself tighter into a ball, waiting for the tears to come, but there was none left. She felt a hand on her arm. It was warm. It was soft. Cautiously she looked up into his eyes, unsheilded against her._

_"Don't you hate me too?" Her voice was small, queit. Not wanting to hear his answer – yes. His hand moved up to her shoulder, his other hand mimicking. He pulled her up from the floor and held her to his body tightly, never wanting to let her go. His lips went to her ear through her hair and he whispered but the words were so sure, comletly certain._

_"I could never hate you." _

She smiled at the memory, only a week old. At least she still had Tuxedo Mask. As she raced forward she knew he would be there, watching her win on her own. He was the one who told her to not let them get to her, to still fight against evil. He taught her it wasn't about friends- he said he didn't have any. He smiled when she told him she was his friend. And so it was she spent all her time studying for school and fighting along side of them to just disappear at the end. Walking side by side with him. The others seemed to dislike her being there, but they never said anything. They watched her with some sort of admiration as she walked off into the night.

She burst through the trees and into the clearing, stopping dead in her tracks as she starred down the Yoama. She grabbed her tiara, and without words flung it at the thing. It seemed human but then so did most of them in the beginning. Seeing the blood around his mouth was enough to know that it deffinatly wasn't human. Stunned she watched the creature jump out of the way, her eyes barely able to follow it. Suddenly she saw the man up close as he hiss into her face, she took in a deep breath of air to shout for her tiara back but before she could finish the action the man threw out his arm, knocking her in the chest.

She felt the wind flying past her with whistling noise, her body feeling weightless. She finally understood she was airborne. That relisation was short lived. Her back hit a tree a few yards behind her, the air knocked out of her. The tree groaned with the impact. Her body bounced of the side and flopped onto the floor. Not waiting for the pain to hit her she pulled her legs up and pushed with her hands and managed to stagger off the floor. The man-creature infront of her laughed at her. Anger boiled through her veins. Pulling her wand from thin air she aimed it at the thing. Suddenly he was infront of her again, moving too fast. His pushed her against the tree, holding her up off the floor with just his hand. She chocked and struggled to pull his hand away, her wand long forgotten on the floor. The creature, clearly a very handsome man with black eyes smiled at her, they way you smile at a child who did something funny. His over hand grabbed one of her arms and pulled it off his with ease. With a flick of his rist she cried out in pain, the cracking sound undeniably her arm as it shattered. She starred into his eyes as he laughed at her, her unbroken hand now reaching for him face.

Tilting his head to the side he pulled her away and slammed her back into the trunk, banging her head. The world swam as she watched him near her, her body going limp from lack of air. Her arms fell around her loosely and she vaugely realised it didn't hurt any more. His mouth hovered near her face as he starred into his face. His lips moved, slowly, rhymatic but she heard nothing. His face plunged into her neck and she suddenly felt the most excruiciating pain ever. His teeth worried along her coller bone, the sound of bone cracking reached her ears as she struggled to bring in air to scream. Warm liquid fell down her body, soaking through her bodice, colouring it red. Her eyes fluttered shut and she realised she was airborne again. She fell limply to the ground, her eye lips came open with a struggle. She starred at the man, now maters away, in the clearing, blood all over his face and chest. Her blood. Darkness at the corners of her eyes threatened to take over her. She forced her eyes to stay open, trying to relearn to breath. Her mind was running so slow, trying to figure out this had happened. Wasn't he the one supposed to be dying? That though froze her heart for a second, and then it restarted. Her eyes lingered on his black ones as she listened to the slow sluggish thump, thump of her heart as it slowed down. Her eylids felt like the heaviest things in the world and she couldn't hold them up any more. Her mind shut down, as if she was now staring blind, not really seeing anything now. They inced closer together and with a sigh she closed them. But not befor seeing a flame flying in the air. She listened but everything was so quiet now, so still. She felt alone, but she felt safe here in this black ness. So quiet, that she could only just hear her heart on its last stretch...

Thump..... thump ….......thump …............

00

Darien ran as fast as he could, the pain in his chest not fading away, even after he transformed. He felt the cold breath of dread crawl its way up his back and play with the hairs on his neck. For some reason he had to get the quick. In the distance he could he the shouts of fighting and the screams of the girls and another unknown voice. His frown increaded and he lengthened his stride. He heard a pitieous cry, almost a squeal, of pain. As he got closer to the noise it died down, the sounds of fire crackling, a bright light ahead of him, a string smell of burning hair stung his nostrils. Stopping dead he surveyed the sceen. Mercury and Venus were sitting on the grass, Venus holding her leg out in front of her at an odd angle, Mercury seeing to it. She pulled as he watched, the leg out strait, wincing at the cry of pain from the blonde. His eyes drifted over to the flames that were reaching high in the sky. Mars stood next to it, looking ready to fall to the ground in any moment. Straightening he looked on the ground for the instrements of the monstrstous fire. No twigs sat there, nor any leaves as kindly. A pop in the middle of the fire made his stomach turn over violent. He watched as her breathed through his teeth the flinching they all did. Mar's eyes never leaving the flames, as if facinated. Or horrified. His eyes drifted to the blonde who was now sobbing quietly as Mercury taped away on her computer, making little beeping noises. Her eyes darted up from the screen. The enemy was dead, they had made sure of that. Yet the sinking feeling in his stomach kept telling him something was wrong. Very wrong. His heart thudded against his ribs as he realised Sailor Moon wasn't hear. He looked back at Mercury, her eyes darting all over the place, worry written all over her face.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" He asked, worrying over her actions. Her eyes darted back to his, then back down to the screen and up again.

"She's here. Somewhere." His body tensed. She was here. But why is she hiding? She would never do that. He stumbled forward further into the clearing, the flames casting a bright glow around them. Something to his right glittered in the faint light and he moved towods it. He stopped dead and fell to his knees. There, in front of him, laid her Wand. His throat tightened as he starred at it. He knew she would never leave it unguarded. She had explained to him about the importance of the wand. It used to belong to the Queen of the Moon, her mother. Grabbing it in his hands, hif finger pulling up the dirt with it, he stood abruptly and turned around madly in a cirlcle.

"SAILOR MOON!!!" He shouted, startling the three of them making them all stare in him. Mar's eyes drifted down into the wand. Her eyes widened. She tried to move forward toward him but her legs failed and she fell to the ground. She looked at him for help but he ignored her, stinging her deep. He called out again and again as he walked, almost ran around the clearing. His feet stopped dead as he got back to where he was at the beginning. His eys scanned the darkness frantically, his voice hoarse from the shouting, still whispered her name over and over again. He saw, to the left, a low shrub that was badly dented. He saw it before but ignored it but as he starred at it now he saw what he didn't before. A strand of blode hair. He ran to the bush and fell next to it, his mask falling from his face as he starred down at her body. Her arm was bent out of veiw behind her back, the bone snapped out of the skin. Her bodice, once white and as pure as her soul was now coated in a dark brown and red colour. His hand hovered above her body, as his eyes starred at the gapping wound at her neck. The bone of her colar glistened through the blood still leaking, slowly, from it. The skin flapped uselessly to one side of it, torn into shreds. His eyes, lastly looked into her face.

Her eyes were closed. Her lips in a slight tilt, almost a smile if you looked long enough. She looked.... peaceful. His hands grabbed into her and pulled her into his arms, falling back his legs out in front of him as he arms shuck her body. His heart beat furiously. Her body moved limply. It felt too soft, no strength in her muscles. He muttered her name over and over again. Dimly he heard the thud of someone falling next to him, but he didn't care. The only person he truly let himself love was laying limp in his arm. Lifeless. He moved his head down and captured her lips, whispering.

"Please, Sailor Moon. Don't go, Don't leave me alone." He starred into her eyes, waiting for something. Her lips still pressed together in her smile. He pulled her tighter to her body as he trembled, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he squeezed them shut, wishing, hoping this wasn't real. He heard the sobs of the person next to him. He gathered his breath in and screamed with all his might, all his sorrow.... All his love.....

**This actually turned out better then I thought it would :D**

**Please Review if you liked!!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Only Evil.**

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my work. Also a big thank you to those who read it and enjoyed but didn't review.

The reviews don't matter :) It's all about the enjoyment I get from people reading and enjoying my work.

Also sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. It was very early in the morning and I forgot to check it out before posting! :P

So, again, Thank Yous!

**Chapter 1**

**PAIN**

Serena became aware. The first thing she felt was pain. An immense pain flowing throughout her body. She tried to move, to scream but she couldn't. The pain was as if the entire of her insides were on fire. She tried to make sense of things but she ended up even more confused. The burning pain didn't help matters either. When ever she felt close to an answer to something, her insides would twist and rip causing all thought to flee, leaving her mentally gasping in pain. She could feel her body, through the pain, she knew she was whole. One question kept popping into her head. Why wasn't she dead? …

...Days flew by, the pain residing slightly only to gather more in her heart. It constantly felt like she was having a heart attack. It was then she realised she could move her muscles, but she held onto them, holding them to her sides, holing in the pain. She felt it reside felt her body numb out. Slowly she relaxed her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked about only to be greeted by blackness. She tried to breath in air, to try and calm herself down, only to realise that it did nothing for her, she couldn't feel it inside her. Her arms reach out into the darkness only to be stopped inches away from her body. It was hard, and cold. Her hands searched along the surface, feeling the roughness of it. She realised it was wood, the hard cold object that surrounded her was wood. She felt panic began to take over her, waiting for the hyperventilation to kick in, but she felt nothing. Her mind reeled as her hands pushed and punched against the wood. She heard the creek of it as it splintered, spilling cold dry soil into her face. Her hands tore at the wood, breaking it, pulling more and more dirt into it. She pulls her body through the hole in the wood and desperately tried to pull herself up through the soil. Her hand reached out into the cold night air and she pulled herself through, her nails scrapping at the dirt around her making it. She crawled to the edge and coughed, breathing in the air. She wanted to cry. She huddled up into a ball on the side and waited for the tears. Her body shook with the sobs but no tears fell. She rolled out and looked around her. She was in a graveyard. She looked back to where she had crawled from. Horror struck her, widening her eyes as she starred at the sunken soil. She was buried alive....

Darien drank his coffee, not feeling the hot liquid as it burnt his mouth, not tasting the bitterness of it. His best friend, Andrew looked at him, concern all over his face. Darien had been like this for a week, ever since Serena was found dead. He didn't understand this comatose that had taken over Darien. Obviously it was a sad time for everyone but he seemed to be taking it the hardest. Darien glanced up as Andrew stopped in front of him, topping his cup up. He lifted it to his lips immediately, feeling the scolding liquid as it hit his lips. He lived for things like it, it was the only thing he could feel. He was an empty shell without her here.

"Darien, are you all right? I mean I know it's bad and all that but... you not really here. Look at the girls, they seem to be happy, to be getting on with their lives." Darien flinched as he remembered seeing the sailor scouts getting on with their own lives, as if nothing back had happened. He remembered when Sailor Moon transformed back into herself, into Serena. His heart had broken all over again. Why did it have to happen to her? She was so sweet and innocent. It should have been him, no one would have missed him. He flinched as he thought about what she would have said to that. He looked up at his best friend and answered from his heart.

"she was always there for me. Everyday I would tease her and feel whole with her around. Turned out that I ended up being her only friend." Andrew was taken back, his eye flickering to the laughing group of girl in their normal booth. "I know you think they were her friends but that's not the truth. They abandoned her, called her names and I was the only one there for her. It's my fault, I should have gotten there sooner, I should have been able to save her...." he drifted off, sorrow all over his face. Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, moving away to tend to another customer.

Maybe he was right, maybe he was holding on too tightly. He just couldn't get her face, her blue eyes, out of his mind. He only wished that he had known who she was. Maybe he would have been nicer to her, maybe he could of told her that he loved her. Shutting his eyes tightly he held onto his cup with both hands. He would never be able to tell her now. She was his angel, his anchor on life. Pushing away from the table, he put some money down and left. The night air was bitter and cold and it suited him perfectly.

She pulled herself off the ground and made her way through the cemetery and through a park. The night was dark, a strong wind was blowing, it was evident in the trees around her. But she felt nothing. She stopped at the foot of an apartment building and she looked up. She could smell something. It was so sweet, almost sickly to the taste as it floated up her nostrils. Before she knew what she was doing, she had scaled the side of the building and was standing on a balcony. The door was opened. She moved forward and looked around in the darkness. Everything was so acute, she could tell everything in the room. A sound of movement caught her attention. She turned and looked at the young woman in front of her. Her brown hair was long and matted with grease. Her skin was a sickly pale colour. She starred at the barred arms of the girl. There were various puncture holes. Serena moved closer, the sweet smell she picked up down on the street was coming from her. The girls mouth was moving slowly, her words slurred, but Serena couldn't decipher the meaning. She leaned her face into her neck, her hands clamped onto the girls arms. She licked the thumping vein in her neck, feeling her own excitement rise. She wanted to bite into that jumping thing, to feel it struggle to move under her teeth. She bit down, trapping it, cutting through it. The girl tried to move away. Serena could feel the heat of the liquid that tasted so sweet as it filled her mouth. Her mind had run away, not wanting to know what she was doing. All she could feel was the warmth of the liquid, the sensation of the fluttering heart beat as it slowed down. Serena's cold skin could feel the heat evaporating from the Girls body, her hands tightening on her arms, holding her upright.

Her head felt dizzy, she didn't feel quite right. She pulled away and her mind made a reappearance. Serena starred in shock as the girl fell limply in her arms. Before she could think about any thing she pushed with all her might. The girl stumbled back and fell over the balcony, breaking a pot on her way. Serena ran to the edge, feeling dizzy and sick she watched the body fall to the ground and land in a very uncomfortable position. She took slight into the air and followed her down swiftly, not caring if she came out all right or alive. She didn't want to live like this, like a monster.

Darien starred out of his balcony doors at the nights sky. The wind blew the curtains to the side, causing a shiver down his spine. He stood to close the window. He could hear her neighbour saying something, but he tuned it out. It was well known that the young woman next door had a very bad drug addiction. He grabbed hold of the curtains and was about to pull them close when he heard a pot break. His curiosity getting the better of him he looked out only to see the young woman jump off the balcony. He ran to the railing of his and looked down. He felt sickened at the position she landed in. He pulled out his cell phone and called the emergences. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure. Blonde hair and pale white skin leaned over the railing. He watched amazed as this angel dived off the edge as well. He couldn't but think it was his Serena. He heard a voice on the other side of the line and he answered their questions. Closing his phone he looked over the edge again, expecting to see two bodies there now. He only saw the brunettes. Shaking his head he realised he was hallucinating that Serena was here, was alive. He backed into his apartment and waited for the police to arrive to take his statement.

Throughout the night he answered everything he could, only keeping the appearance of the blonde angel to himself. He wasn't sure yet id he was right in the head. But he couldn't help himself feel a slight hope that it was his Serena. It was a sick thought, to wish that she had come back to him. But he knew that if she did come back to him, he knew he would welcome her....

**There you have it!**

**The next chapter will be based 5 years on from now.**

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially tonieboo0013 for that really long comment! **

**I'm glad it's making you think up different Scenarios :D**

**anyway, on with the story!**

**Also just a little note, these vamps can go out in daylight, it just makes their skin shine like diamonds,**

**kinda like Stephanie Meyers interpretation :) all thanks to her!!**

**Chapter Two – 5 Years Later**

Serena starred at the floor where her toes dug into the mud leaving prints. She sighed. She didn't intend to head back to this place, where she was too much of a danger. She had run away five years ago, to live the life of loneliness, if only on the pretence of saving her friends. She couldn't, however, stop feeding off other people. She tried, struggled with the blood-lust but always failed, always gave into the need. She starred around the park, it was empty and pitch black in the deep night. She pushed her hands further into her pockets, her pale cold skin of her arms bared to the wind and rain. For five years she had been waiting to feel something, anything, but all she ever felt was the cold hard case her body had become. Her heart never beat again, her breathing was just a comfort from her human life she just couldn't give it up. Her feet shuffled further into the botanical section, where the roses grew. The beds were bare, what little plants were there were dead. It was winter here in Tokyo now, the rain was slowly trying to turn into snow. She smiled at the dead rose bushes. It was her favourite flower, ever since she met him. Her house she had bought during the day was already coated in them. It was almost an obsession, just to keep something of him near her, always.

She walked away from the flower beds and out into the desolate street. Everyone was safely tucked into bed. She smirked at the idea. In the past five years she hadn't slept, not once, not a single ounce of a snooze. Her mind was constantly working, her body never tired. She had found, however, that she turned up more beautiful then ever before. The first time she looked in a mirror she tried to cry. It wasn't really her who looked back at her. The eyes were too blue, too shiny. The hair was no longer blonde, but gold. Her pale skin was creamy and soft. When the light bounced off her she looked like an angel. People had gasped in awe and maybe horror when they saw her in the day light. So she had made it her own mission to stay in the dark as much as possible. It was this new found beauty that had landed her in a lot of money. It had happened too fast, before she knew she had made it onto his will, being the sole receiver. He wasn't old, or ugly. He just lived the life he wanted to. He poisoned his lungs and got cancer, but the liver damage from all the drinking was what killed him. She had received a letter telling her of his death, of her new found wealth. His house, servants included, his cars and his company along with all the money he had managed to save up had been turned over to her. She had taken the house, more like a mansion, laying off all the servants there. She had sold all but one of the cars and sold the company up for 2 billion dollars. She had no intention of running a business, not now, not ever. She stopped and starred ahead.

In front of her feet was a grave stone. Engraved on the white marble was her name, date of birth and date of death, written in gold leaf. The grass had grown over the soil but it didn't cover up the horror she still felt when she first woke up. At that point she hadn't realised she was indeed dead, that they had buried her alive. Folding her arms around her torso she pulled herself together. She was dead, she knew that now. Why she had been reanimated she didn't know, but it definitely had something to do with the last foe she fought as Sailor Moon. Flowers had grown around her grave, little white snowdrops glistened with the dew of the coming morning. She remembered what it was like, being Sailor Moon that is. It wasn't all roses and glory, although a lot of roses had appeared near the end of her existence. The the other sailor senshi had abandoned her, even before they knew what they were doing. She had always tried her hardest, tried to keep up the bubbly cheerful façade to keep them all happy, but I hadn't turned out that way. They thought of her as irresponsible, without a serious bone in her body. She was responsible. How many lives had she saved? Even with their help it always ended up with her finishing the final blow, either to save or to kill. No one else had to hold onto that burden. She still saw their faces, small glimpses of what they were before they were snuffed out. Of course, now her list of faces only grew more and more by each passing day of her new existence. She couldn't deny it, she was pure evil. Over the past five years she had murdered hundreds if not thousands of people. She had stuck to the shadows, trying to stick to the homeless, to the ones that couldn't be helped. Even though she knew she was a monster, an abomination she couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness, something pulling her to do the right thing in everything. Just like when she ran away, she did it for others, for those she loved so they could be safe. By taking the life of those that don't want it any more, those that couldn't help themselves, she did it out of a sense of kindness. Sighing again she moved away from her grave.

Serena stopped and looked out into the distance. Down the path was a figure and it was heading her way. She hid behind a big gravestone and watched as the man approached. He was tall, and handsome from what she could tell from this distance. He turned his back to her and knelt down over a grave,her grave, the flowers in his hands quivering. His voice was soft and rough, the promise of tears thick on it. It was full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I should have been there for you, like I promised you. I didn't want you to go, not at the hands of a monster like that. I wanted to protect you forever, to be with you forever." his voice cracked, he laid the flowers down at the head of the grave. Serena kept quiet, shocked at this man so obviously deep in self loathing over her death. But who was he? Did she know him? She leaned closer, not even bothering to breath any more as she strained to hear, to see from such a distance. "please forgive me." he stood up and looked down at the headstone, his hands buried into his pockets. He turned slowly and looked right towards where she was. Ducking faster then lightning behind the stone she starred at the nothingness with wide eyes. That face, that voice, it all came together now. The lost piece finally clicked into place with his eyes, slightly hidden by his jet black hair. It was Darien Sheilds. But again questions arose. Why was he here? Why was he pleading with her to forgive him? All he ever did was tease her, call her names. Her minds voice told her she was wrong. The last few weeks were different. He was kinder, he was there for her. She peeked around the corner of the headstone, and watched his retreating form. Obviously he hadn't seen her like she thought. Her mind warred with herself. Should she follow him? Find out why he was coming to her grave at such a late time at night, or for the fact he was upset about her death? Before she could fully decide she was already on his trail, hiding within the trees and behind objects just in case.

She stopped at the foot of a tall apartment building, her memories flooded into her mind of her first night. She had killed a young girl here. She could still smell the sweet tangy fragrances from the night in her nostrils. Shaking it off she climbed up the side of the building, hanging from window sills and jumping balcony from balcony. She stopped outside the place. She peered inside, the doors locked. The room was bare. Pushing away she turned to her right, hearing movement in the next apartment. She balanced on the railing and jumped, landing on the balcony. She hugged the wall listening intently. The occupant put down a set of keys, closing the door behind them. The balcony doors open. Serena hugged herself tighter to the wall. A sharp in take of breath, a deep sigh and then footsteps treading away. She leaned her head around the corner and peeked into the room. It was monochromatic. White walls, white carpet, mostly white furniture with some black furnishing throughout. She stepped in, knowing the occupant was in another room. Her curiosity pulled her to the fireplace, where picture frames were. Looking at them she smiled. They were photos of Darien. She noticed however that he was always alone in them. Moving through the frames she stopped dead, her eyes on the one in the middle. It was a picture of her. It was a sunny day, she had gone shopping with her friends and they had called for an ice-cream. She remembered her arms were wrapped around her friends but the photo was cut so it was just her. How long has it been here? She looked around the room, spying a pen and an empty envelope. She smiled, knowing that she wouldn't ever be able to see him face to face again she wanted to do something nice for him. Grabbing the envelope she tore off a small piece and scribbled on it before leaving it in front of her photo. She moved over to the balcony, pushing the door a little more open. Smiling once more she leapt from the balcony, landing with a small thud before she made off into the night.

Darien entered his apartment, cold from his nightly walk. He had taken flowers to her grave every week on the same night. Why he went at night he didn't really know. All he knew was he wanted to be alone with her. He threw his keys on the table, closed the door behind him. The room was too warm once again for his liking so he moved to the balcony doors, opening them slightly to let in a breeze. Sighing he moved back and went into his bedroom, changing out of his clothes and into a pair of PJ bottoms. He went into the en suite bathroom, splashing his face with hot water. Drying his face he wiped away the steam on the mirror. He starred at his reflection. He had paled over the years, it was plain to see. His eyes looked withdrawn, lack of sleep showing its ugly face yet again. His eyes didn't sparkle like they used to do, they became a dull navy blue colour and stayed that way.

He left the room, leaving the light on so it left a triangle of yellow on his bedroom floor. He thought he heard something in the other room, sort of like paper tearing. Frowning he moved through his door and looked about the place. It was empty. Sighing at his own paranoia he moved over to the balcony doors. They were opened wide. A cold gust of wind blew through his apartment. Smiling he closed and locked them back. The wind had obviously caught them and opened them more. He turned around and looked at his fireplace, his frown immediately replaced his smile.

Quickly he moved over to his middle picture, the one had gotten off Andrew of Serena. There, stuck into the frame was a piece of paper. Gingerly he pulled it out, unfolded the paper and starred at the words. His heart was racing, his eyes frantically searched the room before looking back at the paper. There in the middle was scribbled three little words in a very familiar handwriting. He moved over to the balcony, opening them again, looking over the edge for anything. His hand clenched around the paper. Was she really here or was it some sick joke? He opened his hand again and reread the words over and over....

_I Forgive You..._

**There you go another chapter :) hope you enjoyed**

**Darien now feels like someone is taunting him, he's always on the look out. **

**Serena can't seem to pull herself away from Darien and begins to follow him. **

**Ooh! Drama lol**

**Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for waiting and reviewing! **

**It's been a real boost to do more writing from your comments!**

**I hope that this chapter will be all right for you all!**

**Thanks again!**

**Previously:**

Quickly he moved over to his middle picture, the one had gotten off Andrew of Serena. There, stuck into the frame was a piece of paper. Gingerly he pulled it out, unfolded the paper and starred at the words. His heart was racing, his eyes frantically searched the room before looking back at the paper. There in the middle was scribbled three little words in a very familiar handwriting. He moved over to the balcony, opening them again, looking over the edge for anything. His hand clenched around the paper. Was she really here or was it some sick joke? He opened his hand again and reread the words over and over....

_I Forgive You..._

**Chapter three **

Serena ran into the darkness that night as if being hunted down by a pack of rabid wolves. Her thoughts were racing, full of regret. The word stupid kept creeping up in her mind as she ran into the woods of the park. She stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath, trying to slow down her heart. She froze. She listened, the only sounds were the wind in the trees and the thumping of her heart. Her hand came up and rested against the cold hardness of her chest. Underneath her hand her heart was racing faster then ever. Serena's manic thoughts of what she had just done ceased as she marvelled over her heart beat. This was the first time in five years it had beaten. She had began to think it was as dead as she was. She slid down the tree in utter shock. Was it the running? No, she thought, no it couldn't have been. I've ran harder then this before and nothing happened. Which leaves only one possibility. It was Darien. It was seeing him again, after all this time. She had never felt this way before, this nervousness that ran through her body in violent waves.

Even when she knew him before, when he was her only true friend she hadn't felt like this. When she saw him there at her grave, when she heard his voice, she felt like she was going to explode. It all felt dream-like, like the way she thought love would feel like. She buried her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't get rid of the feeling. Should_ I have done that? Left a note for him? What if he thinks some freak had done it? _

– –

Serena felt the warmth of the morning sunlight on her skin, brining her out of her thoughts. Pulling back she moved further into the shade of the trees. The sunlight didn't bother her, it didn't cause her any pain. It was the sight of her skin in the light that bothered her. The way it seemed to twinkle ever so slightly, making people stare at her as if she was a goddess. Her thoughts were filled with the images of all the people she killed in her early years when they starred at her. At night it was bad enough. Men, and women even, propositioned her at every corner. Her anger was quick and fierce and before she knew what she was doing she had ripped them apart. Serena had regretted it in the beginning. But now, she sat there in the dirt, not regretting what she had become.

Humans killed animals for food. She needed the blood of humans to survive. It was the circle of life, and she could do nothing about it. At least that's the way she now felt about it. No longer did she war with her conscious. _After all, Serena_ thought, _if I was dead I wouldn't have been able to see Darien again...._

– –

Darien frowned at his coffee, watching it go cold in his hands. He sat in his usual place in the Crown Arcade. The laughter and chatter of the people around him annoyed him slightly. Normally this place was quiet, only a few people came and went in the weekday. Darien sighed. He pulled out the piece of paper and starred at it again. He didn't call the cops, he didn't believe it was a prank being played on him. The only thing he kept thinking was a possibility was in fact an in-possability. He had caught an image of silky blonde hair exiting the alley below his balcony that night. His heart kept leaping at the possibility that Serena was there, that this note was from her. But it was only to sink even further when he thought about her death. _You just need some sleep Darien, it couldn't have been her..._but he couldn't just put it aside.

Andrew looked over at his best friend. Worry plain on his face. It had been a while since Darien had been this absorbed in something, and that was the death of Serena. He still couldn't figure out why it hit him so hard, hadn't Darien hated the girl? But he had to admit there was a difference in his mood the last few weeks she was alive. Maybe they had finally become friends. Or maybe more. Andrew sighed and moved over to him.

"what's that you looking at there?" he asked pointing to the paper in his hand. Darien jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. He starred at Andrew, wondering whether or not to tell him. Sighing he opened himself up.

"I found it in my apartment attached to her picture." Andrew was shocked that he still had it. Darien had said it was for her mother, as she didn't have a recent one of her, so he gave him that one. Darien pushed the paper towards Andrew, who picked it up with a frown. His green eyes scanned over the words. _I forgive you... _he glanced up at Darien again, then back down to the paper.

"So, you think someone's pulling a prank on you bud?" He asked giving him the paper back. Darien shook his head and heaved another great sigh.

"I know your gonna think I'm nuts for saying this but.... well, I think it might have been her." Andrew starred at him wide eyed. Darien continued, not looking at him but starring at the writing. "the writing is exactly the same as hers, I know that for a fact. And I saw a blonde leaving the alley outside my apartment." Darien looked up then, his eyes wild. He wanted with all his might and his heart to see her once more. He wanted to tell her that he was in love with her, that he wanted to be with her forever. It pained him to know that it was now impossible.

Andrew listened to his words, looking to his right he eyed the group of young girls Serena used to hang around with. He looked back at Darien.

"mate, I don't want to sound harsh or anything but Serena is dead. There is no way in hell she could have done that. You just need to get some more sleep." Darien nodded at this and pushed away from the counter.

"that's what I keep telling myself." he waved goodbye and left a confused and slightly angry Andrew behind.

As soon as Darien was out of sight he marched over to the group of girls and smiled widely.

"how are you girls doing today?" he asked cheerfully, his hand on the back of the booth. The girls, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina smiled back at him. Mina blushed at his nearness but he ignored it. The girl still had a crush on him after all these years, and he actually liked her back, but now was not the time for games.

"oh we're good. We're going to the graveyard later today. Its the anniversary of... well you know." he nodded solemnly and looked Mina in the eyes.

"can I have a word with you before you go?" she nodded, blushing a bright red and stood to follow him into the back room. Her thoughts ran wild thinking back to their kiss only last week in this very room. She eyed him, her emotions running high. She leaned in for a kiss but he pulled back. Mina frowned up at him. Andrew sighed.

" I didn't want to believe it Mina, I thought you were better then this." Mina starred at him wide-eyed. "why did you do it?"

"do what?" she asked, unsure what he was going on about. She bit her lip nervously. Did she rush it?

"the note, Mina. It was really sick. I know you girls don't really like him but that was low." Mina frowned.

"what on earth are you talking about? What note?!" Andrew starred at her with hard eyes, trying to see if she was lying. Her face was red with anger, her eyes showing her confusion. He sighed in relief. Maybe she hadn't done anything. "Andy?" she asked tentatively, her hand on his arm, her face no longer angry. "what's going on?"

"Darien found a note in his apartment next to his picture of Serena, saying I forgive you. He also saw a blonde in the back alley of his complex. I thought maybe you guys were playing a joke on him, you know, since you don't get along." Mina pulled back, shocked at the news. But what really surprised her was that fact Darien had a picture of her.

"why does Darien have a picture of her?" she asked in a whisper.

"to be honest I don't really know. I mean, I gave him one a couple of years back, just after she died but he said it was for her mother." Andrew shrugged. "maybe the guy had feelings for her. I don't know. But what's important is he now thinks its Serena! How absurd is that?" he laughed a little, though not in a funny way. Mina froze at his words. Darien thought Serena was still alive? But how could that be possible. Andrew smiled at her, leaning in a for a kiss. "I'm sorry love, it was out of line for me to accuse you." his lips touched her, sending all other thoughts out of her mind as she succoured to the feel of his lips on hers.

– –

Serena walked through the nights streets, enjoying the sound of the leaves in the trees. She had missed this place deeply whilst she was gone. No where else felt like here, this was her home, whether or not she was welcomed. The stars twinkled in the black sky. She heaved a sigh of happiness. She never felt quite the same anywhere else. She stopped in the middle of the path, her smile now completly gone. She felt a pull to go somewhere, like they was she used to do when she was Sailor moon. She had felt a small pull over the years but nothing like this. This was strong, almost too compelling for her. She couldn't ignore it any longer and set off at a run, heading in the direction her gut told her to go.

The building flee past her as she ran. She could hear the cries of pain now. She knew it was just in the clearing of trees just ahead. She skidded to a halt and looked at the scene before her. There, right in front of her, were the sailor scouts. They were fighting a snake like creature, half snake, half human – like the legends of Yunti. She warred with herself. Should she leave them here? Pretend she never came? Just then Sailor Mars went flying through the air, landing on the floor unconsious with the other scouts. Sailor Venus was the only one left standing, and only barely at that. Serena couldn't just stand there and watch them get hurt, even if they hurt her in the past. Without thinking of the consequences she ran at the snake-woman.

Serena jumped up, a high bound into the air and landed on the creatures back. Her legs wrapped around the waist to keep her balance. Her hands grabbed the thing around its head and she heaved. The creature screamed, a high piteous sounds. Serena heaved one more time, snapping the neck and ripping the head from the neck. Dark fluid squirted out all over her. She revelled in the smell of it, licking her lips, tasting the salty blood on her tongue. She felt the power of the dying creature as it filled her. Her eyes grew darker. She laughed joyously. The snake-women fell to the floor where it lay twitching as the blood flowed out of her. Serena landed, a laugh tickling the back of her throat. Her eyes scanned around, looking at the still bodies of the Sailor Scouts. Her eyes landed on Sailor Venus who stared at her in horror. Serena starred back at her, horror on her face as well. She had forgotten, in all the glory, in the fun of the slaughter, the Sailor Venus was still standing. She did the only thing she could think of. She fled.

– –

Andrew was closing up shop after a hard day of work. He pulled down the metal blind over the door and locked it in place. He smiled as he thought of his kiss with Mina. It was only their second, and it felt amazing. He grinned, knowing full well that there were plenty more of them to come. He wiped his brow and sighed as the wind blew past him. He looking into the dark sky and smiled. The smile faltered as he remembered the talk with Darien. He was seriously worried about the guy after today. What kind of guy imaged the image of a dead girl near his home? He shook his head and began to moved away when he caught a sight in the corner of his eye. He turned around and standing there was a blonde beauty, covered in blood and panting. The blonde hair flowed in the wind, the bright blue eyes wild. _Serena? _He thought. He blinked in shock and opened his eyes again. Nothing was there. He laughed at him self.

"now look whose seeing things..." he muttered and continued walking. After all there is no such thing as the living undead...

**I know it took for ever to get this out **

**I apologise for the waiting but I have had a tough time atm **

**but never mind! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow its been sooooo long! **

**Don't hurt me .**

TsukiyoTenshi : ** sadly no she doesn't turn into sailor moon any more, at least not in my mind. She has no heart so to speak so she can't really transform... although Darien makes her heart beat again... hmm * ponders * okay! If anyone wants Serena to be able to become Sailor Moon – Let me know with Reviews! **

Icepath94 : ** hmm I wasn't going to have Darien confess either but my finger typed away and well I think it turned out OK. Andy is his best friend and Darien was afraid he was loosing his mind. What better way to assert yourself then to have someone call you crazy? Lol.**

xkamekox : ** thanks :D I try my best :P Maybe this skill is good enough to hold to tide of pitch-forks? * looks out of window and sees the masses approaching * okay maybe not! **

SHE'S ONLY EVIL 

CHAPTER FOUR – CONFUSING CONFESSION

Serena forced the locked steel door open and walked into the darkened public bathroom. She switched the light on and winced when she saw her reflection. Dark, dried on blood covered half of her face and hair. Looking down she busied herself with the taps, splashing cold water onto her face to wash the blood away. Her thoughts went back to the carnage she had just wrought, in front of the sailor scouts no less. She had enjoyed the thrill of battling again, the thrill of doing something good. But the best part of it was the blood. So dark and rich, it filled her up like never before. She starred at her pale, cold face as it dripped with cold water and wondered why it was here that everything came together. It was here where Darien was, the only man to make her heart beat. It was here that the Sailor Scouts were, and consequently, the monsters, the most fruitful source of food she had ever encountered.

Sorrow struck her for the first time in years as she thought about this hard truth. How many people had she killed? Innocent people that could still be living today if she had never left. Why hadn't it occurred to her then, to continue her fight alongside the forces of good, even though she was surely damned, and feed of the dying evils? She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to focus on the sound of running water. Her throat tightened and she felt her body shake with unshed sobs. Her insides contracted, wanting to spill these tears out, but none came. She opened her eyes and starred at herself in hatred for the first time in years. She hated the fact she could not cry.

She pushed herself away from the sink, turning the tap off on the way. She left the bathroom, not bothering to close the door or turn the light off. Some homeless person would be grateful for the reprieve from the cold. She walked the darkened streets, not paying attention to anything, to where she was going. She stopped as she smelt the familiar smell. Serena looked up the tall building and starred at the open balcony doors. Her heart clenched and she wondered at the unfamiliar feeling. Guilt, she realised. She was guilty towards the man up there. She had left him all alone, not thinking of anyone but herself when she ran away. _But I'm a monster, why would a saint like Darien want to be friends with a monster._ She thought bitterly. She shook her head to clear away the thought. Her eyes settled on the doors again, this time determination set within them.

She would make the world a better place, a happy place. Serena turned on her heels and headed away. She would do anything for him, he need only ask her.

– –

– –

Mina knelt, de transformed, by Rei checking for a pulse. Her heart raced and beat against her rib cage. Her eyes flickered over to Amy, who had woken up just seconds ago and was busy tying a bandage around Lita's arm. She felt a strong and steady pulse. Mina sighed in relief. She began to check her for injuries but found none. She leaned back on her heels and sighed. They would have all been dead now if that girl hadn't shown up. Her heart was telling her it was Serena, but her logic kept denying it. Serena was dead, it wasn't her. Mina pondered on what to tell the girls. She opted for the truth, but she decided it would be for the best if she didn't tell them her thoughts on who the girl was. They would think her crazy for sure.

"Rei, can you hear me? Can you move at all?" Mina asked, her hand on hers. Rei stirred and looked at her, her eyes cloudy. She nodded a yes and smiled warming at Mina. Sitting Rei leaned against Mina's body for support and tried to think things through. There hadn't been a Youma attack for a long while now, they had gone back to being normal schoolgirls. She frowned. That beast was really hard, and she couldn't blame it on being out of practice. Something was going on, something was making them stronger. Another thing was that when they defeated them their body stayed there, leaving them a sick reminder of how close to death they get every time. Rei had taken it upon herself to burn the corpses, leaving no evidence of the battle. Rei looked at the still twitching body of the Lamia, her eyes going wide as she noticed the head was unattached and laying away from the body. She looked questioning at Mina.

"what happened?" Rei moved to sit up, Mina holing her around her shoulders. The world swam ever so slightly. Rei looked around her at the other scouts and noticed everyone of them were hurt.

"well, OK this is going to sound a little strange." Mina paused and noticed Amy and Lita had come over, Lita leaning heavily on the smaller blue haired girl. "we were saved. It was amazing, she didn't need any help. I've never seen any one as strong as her." frowns covered all their faces as the news.

"do you know who this girls was?" Mina opened her mouth, then closed it shaking her head. Rei's frown hardened into a scowl but let it go. "Well, if we ever meet her again, I don't think we should trust her. She could be working with... well whoever these guys are with." Rei waved her hand towards the dead snake creature and sighed. It seemed everything was getting stronger and they couldn't handle it. She was grateful for her life, to whoever their saviour was but it just wasn't in her nature to trust anyone openly. Rei stood and walked over to the creature. She was beautiful really, her pale skin, wide black eyes with black long hair. Beautiful, but evil.

Rei summoned the powers of Marsrs and set the dead thing alite and turned her back on it, hobbling away from the scene. The others followed her lead, all their thoughts on the mysterious woman who had saved them.

– –

– –

Darien starred out of his apartment window and watched the morning sunlight as it made its way across the pale blue sky. He smiled as the warmth of the rays hit his cold skin. The sun was the only thing that made feel warm any more, well, excluding coffee. And speaking of which, he headed out of his apartment and towards his favourite place, the arcade. As he walked through the glass lidding doors, that opened with a whoosh, he noticed Andrew serving the girls in their usual booth. He watched them for a few seconds, noticing a darker aura around them then usual, but shrugged it off as PMS. Andrew noticed him and waved hello, Darien smiled. There was his usual cup, empty, in his usual seat at the counter.

Andrew always did his best, made him feel welcome, feel wanted, needed. Taking a sip of his bitter drink he sighed and watched Andrew walk over to him. Darien watched his best friend busy around the back of the bar to get the orders complete.

"You seem much better today." Andrew said over his shoulder, careful to keep an eye on the chocolate milkshake his was filling. Darien nodded in agreement, yesterday was just a lapse in his mind, with it being the anniversary of her death. He sighed deeply and looked over to the group of girls, huddling closer to each other, frantic looks on their faces. He raised an eyebrow and spoke to Andrew.

"what's up with them? They seemed rather... hushed today." Normally the girls were jumping all over the place.

" I dunno buddy. I mean just the one milkshake today." he replied whilst walking around the corner. He stopped just at the edge with a confused look on his face. Darien turned and saw the girls leaving, Mina walking up to Andrew. He sipped his coffee and watched as the two talked, Mina tried to give him money but he wouldn't take it. He gave her a kiss, a surprise to Darien. He wondered how long that had been going on, to be so open in front of everyone. He could almost hear the hearts breaking in the school girls who came in everyday just to stare at him. He chuckled to himself, spraying a bit of coffee out of his mouth. Leaning over the counter he grabbed a paper towel and wiped his chin. When he sat back down he noticed Mina stood at his elbow.

"Hey." she said, her voice hushed and her eyes flickering to the doors. He mimicked her and saw the retreating forms of her friends.

"Hey." he replied. Wow, this is going so smoothly he thought. Her eyes flicked to the door again. He frowned, she was obviously nervous for some reason.

" Listen, can I come by your place tonight." her voice was just above a whisper, her body turned to face the counter instead of him. To anyone looking it would look as if she wasn't even speaking to him. " We need to talk." Bringing his coffee to his lips, he nodded slightly and watched her leave some notes on the counter and wave bye to Andrew. Darien didn't watch her leave. His thoughts were going around his head so fast it was turning into a big ball of mess and it gave him a headache trying to sort it out.

Okay, he knew Mina wanted to talk to him. And alone, which was obvious from her little show there. So that tells him that the rest of the scouts have nothing to do with this or that they're not behind it. His frown increased. What could she possible want to talk to him about? The last time they had spoken words was when the other scouts pulled him up in an alley and followed him home. He still remembered how hostile Mars was to him, the others obviously has her as their leader as she did all the talking. It went something along the lines of '_Don't mention us to anyone and we'll do the same._ After that they left, leaving him to simmer in his anger. He decided to not speak with them again.

And yet here he was, setting up a secret meeting with non other then Sailor Venus. Andrew walked over to him, having got rid of the milkshake. Darien thought back to the kiss he just witnessed and wondered if Andrew knew about her little secret. Probably not. A small spiteful bit in him wanted to blurt it out to him, but then of course that wouldn't gain him anything but more questions.

"what was the about?" Andrew asked curiously. Shrugging, Darien up-ended his cup and finished off his coffee. Standing he left some money on the cash already there and walked out of the building, knowing full well Andrew's eyes were on his back. Shaking his head, Andrew went back to work.

**Yikes, its finished but boy is it short....**

**Never mind :D**

**More to come soon, just keep sending those reviews :D**

**Oh and if you want Serena to turn into a Sailor moon again just let me know when you review!! **

**Miss Meesh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**She's Only Evil**

"Mistakes never feel forgotten

Shoot for the stars but you hit the garden

You reap what you sow, though you dug from the bottom

You dug up the past and you know it wont last"

Chapter Five

Darien sat fidgeting in his chair, the lights to his apartment were out, the moonlight shining through the open balcony door. His hand ran through his hair again as he tried to sort out the thoughts running through his mind. Mina was meeting him here, though his didn't know what time or what it was about. The things he did know though were: It was a secret meeting. Why would Mina come up to him and set up this meeting without the other scouts with her? Unless they didn't know about this. Darien stood and walked over to the balcony doors resting his head against the cold glass, his eyes closed.

How many nights ago was it when he heard that pot breaking from next door? When he saw the body on the floor below, the blonde angel standing over her. His mind had told him it was her, Serena, but the more he thought about it the more he tried to convince himself he was going crazy. She was dead. His eyes opened and starred into the alleyway and sighed. She was dead….

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. Looking over his shoulder and starred at the front door to his apartment. Another knock. Moving away he opened the door, wincing at the light from the hallway as it flooded through the gap he made. Mina pocked her head through the door and headed into the darkness quickly leaving Darien to close the door. He heard her make her way over to one of the couches, falling into objects and nearly sending his lamp flying. He switched the light on.

"No! Please, turn it out. I'm fine." Mina's frantic voice nearly shouted at him. A frown creasing his brow he did as she asked and moved to sit down on the chair opposite her. He waited and watched her intently, the moonlight coming from behind her. Mina sighed and stopped fidgeting. "Sorry, I just don't know if I've been followed. The girls don't know I'm here…" she trailed off. His nodded his understanding. _So I was right… _he thought. Silence followed and Darien found 5 whole minutes had passed as he watched her fidget endlessly. His patience was wearing thin and he opened his mouth when she spoke again.

"This is going to sound crazy…" silence again. "Darien, have you seen someone who looks just like her.. Like Serena?" his heart stopped at her small quiet words. _How did she know? Did Andrew mention something to her? But even so why would she be here? _ After he relearned how to breath he leaned forward to look into her face better. Keeping his voice level and calm and spoke.

"What do you mean?" okay, so it wasn't what he really wanted to ask but he didn't want to sound even more crazy then he already did. Mina threw her hands up in the air making him jump and move back into his chair. She stood and did a little circle of pacing in front of the couch.

"I'm just going to come out with it. The other night the sailor scouts and I were fighting." Darien perked up at this. _A battle? _ He hadn't been helping them since Serena died, partly because he was angry at them for not caring about her any more but also because he didn't know when it was happening. He used to get this feeling, a pain in his chest that told him sailor moon was in battle, but now that she was gone he didn't get them any more and so he just stayed out of the way. "It was rare. There haven't been many enemies since…" she trailed off and looked away from him before continuing. "But this one was different. It was harder to hit, to hurt. It took us down so fast, we never saw it coming and we all would have died if…" she took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Her eyes found his. "If Serena wasn't there."

Darien shot up room his chair, nearly knocking it backwards, and took the one step it took to get to her. His hands dug into her arms as he shook her. "What do you mean?! Serena was there? When?!" Mina pushed him off her with some effort, forcing herself not to rub her arms as he marched around his room.

"Everyone else was out cold, and I was passing out myself when this blonde angel of death came in at such speed. She jumped up onto the creatures back and… tore…. The head off it…. She was laughing." She watched him as he slowed and starred at her. Mina shuddered at the memory. "It was horrible. So much blood…. But the strength she had was magnificent. I saw her face, Darien. The others don't believe me, but I know. I know it was Serena." She sat back down and began breathing calmly. Her heart ached as she remembered the face of her best friend, covered in blood, the pure joy on her face as she licked her lips. She shuddered again.

Darien sat back down and they sat there in silence for a while. "I saw her too." Mina starred at him, her mind reeling. "She jumped from the balcony next to mine into the alleyway next to the body and disappeared."

"Body?" Mina whispered, paling despite herself. He just nodded and continued.

"Yes, the woman next door threw herself out of the window and Serena was there too. She was so beautiful. I know it was her. I told Andrew, but he thinks I'm crazy. I can feel it in my heart, Mina." He sighed and slumped back in his chair a frown on his face again. "But what does all this give us?" Mina starred at him, not knowing what to say. So Serena was alive, but what could they do about it? She cleared her throat and leaned forward in her seat.

"We need to find her. Talk to her. Find out how all this is possible. As a sailor scout it is her duty to help us defend this city." Darien chocked and laughed in her face at her words, shocking her.

"Her duty? She is no longer a sailor scout. Not since you abandoned her." He stood and walked over to his door and opened it, signalling it was time for her to leave. Sighing Mina stood and followed him to the doorway, where she stopped and looked back at him.

"It's not what you think. She will always be my best friend Darien…." Mina trailed off and her eyes went wide. He looked at her face wondering what was wrong, when hearing her gasp he followed where her eyes were looking. Twirling around he starred back into his apartment and the sight there stole his breath. Standing in the open doorway of the balcony, was Serena. Her blonde hair blowing in the nights wind. Her pale skin shining brightly in the moonlight. Her bright blue eyes wide in shock. Her red lips parted as she gasped. Darien reached his arm out and his body moved towards her, when she was suddenly gone, hurling herself over the railing.

Darien ran to the balcony, Mina close on his heels. There they stood and watched as the blonde hair trailed around the corner, almost to fast for the eye to see, and into darkness.

-- --

Serena finally stopped running, her blood pounding in her head. She leaned against a tree in the park, the park she loved to go to. The one where Tuxedo mask showed her the secret rose garden. It was here she allowed herself to stop. Resting her head against the rough bark of its trunk she tried to reason with herself as she berated herself over her own stupidity. She had told herself that it was pointless; Darien wouldn't want to be near her, not like this, not when she's a monster. But she couldn't help herself. Sliding down to sit with her back against the tree trunk she pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Her heart slowed down and she found she could hear something other then the beating of her pulse. It still shocked her. After five years of coming to grips with having no heart beat, no pulse, she suddenly did. She felt like she was alive again. And it was this silly notion that caused her, against her better judgement, to go see him.

She reasoned that she would be content to just see him, to hid in the shadows and watch him live his life. But when she saw him alone in his apartment, with the lights off, with none other then Mina, she felt the first stirrings of jealously for the first time. Leaning her head back, Serena looked up through the leaves up into the sky, listening to the crickets as she thought. What was Mina doing there? Had Darien moved on? It would only be logical, it had been years and to be honest they were never like that in the first place. Sighing he tried to convince herself of this, but the fact was she couldn't. She felt like she _needed_ Darien, like he was her anchor on life. It was his words that rang through her head, almost everyday for the past five years, telling her to be a good person, to fight against evil. And so she made her way across the planet, killing evil along the way, feeding from only those who were corrupted. It meant that she would sometimes go days, months, without fresh blood, but she made sure to stick to her code. She did all this just to make amends for what she became, so that one day she could face him.

And now she found him, with another. But her mind refused to accept this. She saw him, the other night, at her grave. Why would he be there if he had moved on? No, she decided. He hasn't. That one thought filled her with such happiness it was overwhelming, she found her eyes stinging and the feeling of something running down her face. Lifting a hand up she brushed her palm against her cheek. Puling it away she starred at the slightly pink tinged liquid there. She was crying. She began to laugh, an abrupt joyous sound. She laughed until she couldn't breath any more.

-- --

Darien starred at Mina, a dumb expression on his face, her face a mirror of his. They knew, without a doubt, that it was Serena. Darien's heart raced with the truth of it, he wasn't crazy, of that he was sure. By some miracle she had come back to him, to only him. Why would she be haunting him, being near him? He couldn't help but laugh, the sound making Mina jump.

" This is great!! What should we do about it now though?" Darien asked, trying to regain his breath from his outburst. He began moving around, restlessly, wanting, no, needing to do something. He barely even glanced at the woman in his room, his thoughts so full of the love of his life. Mina learned to breath again and moved away from the balcony, the hair on her arms standing on edge.

"We have to tell the scouts." She said barely audible. Darien starred at her as if she just materialised in front of him. Maybe she did in his mind. He nodded too fast and went to put his shoes on. Mina, moving more slowly, made her way other to where he was waiting by the door. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the balcony windows. Unable to suppress a shiver she turned back around and let Darien close the door behind her, lost in his own thoughts again, a stupid grin on his face. Yes, it was a miracle. She was happy that her best friend of all time was back. But she couldn't help the dread that made its way up her spine, holding tightly around her throat. She was scared…


End file.
